futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez (American Crisis)
Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez (born October 13, 1989) is an American politician and political activist. She served as the 46th President of the United States from 2025 to 2029. She previously served as a U.S. Representative of New York's 14th Congressional District from 2019 to 2025. Congressional Career Ocasio-Cortez would primary long-time Establishment Democrat Joe Crowley in 2018. She surprisingly won the primary against Crowley and she would become more mainstream by the media due to her socialist policies and her identity as a young attractive Latino woman. She would win her district by 70% against Republican Andrew Pappas. Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez would be sworn in as a congresswoman on January 3, 2019. She would induce the Green New Deal to congress, which pulled for radically insane policies such as banning automobiles and destroying every building in the United States. She would be considered one of the most radical people in congress, along with Democratic Minnesota Congresswoman Ilhan Omar. She would be re-elected in 2020 and 2024. 2024 Presidential Campaign Speculation Many leftist political pundits suggested an Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez's run for the presidency in 2024. Ocasio Cortez said on a interview with The Young Turks that she is thinking about running and we love to become the first woman president. On April 2nd, 2023, she announced a exploratory committee. Announcement Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez would announce her presidential run on April 25th, 2023 at a Democratic Socialists of America convention at Hartford, Connecticut. Her slogan was "Time for Progress!" Early Campaigning and Primaries Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez's first rally was at Detroit, Michigan. She would talk about the issues of income inequality, Medicare-for-all and raising taxes on the rich. She said "she would be a president for the poor, not the rich." She would have Representative Rashida Tlaib at her rally, which cause controversy because of the representative's anti-Semitic past. Ocasio-Cortez would travel the country to campaign, even to some ultra-conservative areas. Many pundits and conservative commentators like Ben Shapiro thought it was a waste of time because of her far-left policies." but would continue to. In the primaries, she would face U.S Senator Tammy Duckworth of Illinois. Duckworth campaigned as an Obama like liberal in the primaries and Ocasio-Cortez would attack her by calling her an establishment candidate. The primaries were close, but Ocasio-Cortez won narrowly and she would chose Activist and Doctor Jill Stein as her running mate. General Election Ocasio-Cortez would face Republican nominee U.S Secretary of State Nikki Haley in the general election. Haley would attack Ocasio-Cortez on her policies and her dumb-dumb moments, while Ocasio-Cortez attacked her on supporting ICE agents and the border wall and her warmongering past. The election would be closest in American history and would be decided by the state of Arizona. On November 7th, The state of Arizona would be called for Ocasio-Cortez and she was elected the first Female, Latino and the youngest president in American history. Presidency (2025-2029) Inauguration Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez would be inaugurated as the 46th President of the United States on January 20, 2025. She would become the first Female, Latino and youngest person to become President of the United States, she would also become the first sitting member of congress since James A. Garfield to become President. 2025 Ocasio-Cortez's first act as president was to begin destruction of the southern border wall, that Trump built during his administration. Destruction would begin on January 20, 2025 and Ocasio-Cortez would push for open borders. This would cause the crime rate to become higher especially in border states. In June, Democratic U.S Representative Rashida Tlaib of Michigan and Democratic U.S Senator Levi Sanders of Vermont introduced the Medicare-for-all Act to the legislative branch. The House and the Senate voted yes on the act and President Ocasio-Cortez signed the act into place on July 17, 2025. This would abolish health insurance in the United States and make the government fully in control the healthcare system. 2026 2027 2028 2029 Cabinet * President: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez (2025-2029) * Vice President: Jill Stein (2025-2029) * Secretary of State: Kamala Harris (2025-2029) * Secretary of Treasury: Mark Zuckerburg (2025-2029) * Attorney General: Eric Garcetti (2025-2029) * Secretary of Defense: Julian Castro (2025-2029) * Secretary of Agriculture: Ruben Gallego (2025-2029) * Secretary of Interior: Ro Khanna (2025-2029) * Secretary of Commerce: Keith Ellison (2025-2029) * Secretary of Labor: Mack Powell (2025-2029) * Secretary of HUD: Tammy Baldwin (2025-2029) * '''U.S Ambassador to the United Nations: '''Jeff Merkley (2025-2029) Post-Presidency (2029-) Legacy See Also Category:Scenario: American Crisis Category:People Category:Presidents of the United States